


Love Me Like You Do

by GothicBarbie



Category: Big Brother - Fandom
Genre: Boys Kissing, Clubbing, First Kiss, Hand Jobs, Jealousy, Kissing, M/M, Pining, Porn With Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-22
Updated: 2014-09-22
Packaged: 2018-02-18 09:30:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2343578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GothicBarbie/pseuds/GothicBarbie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Zankie go to a club and Zach is less than pleased when another guy hits on Frankie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Me Like You Do

Since leaving the Big Brother house life had been extremely hectic for Zach and it didn’t feel like it was ever going to slow down. Ever since the show ended Zach felt like he was on overdrive, an interview here, a TV appearance there; he could barely keep up.

Being one of the more popular house guests on the show certainly had its ups – he loved the fan support and praise that he received wherever he went. Zach had always been somewhat of an attention seeker- even he could admit that, and having people fawn all over you and bombard you with questions was a blast. Zach almost felt like a mini celebrity. But he was excited to be back home and with his family.

Even though life had changed since being on the show, he still felt better being around them. With them he was finally able to get back to normal. But Zach knew things for him would never truly be “normal” again. Everywhere he went there was someone screaming his name or running up to him to take a photo. Being on television had definitely changed him and it was an experience that he was never going to forget. He knew eventually that things would die down but for the time being he was going to enjoy every second.

One of the first things that he did after he got back (other than hanging out with his “broski” and catching up on some sleep) was check his twitter account. It was weird that he gained so many new followers in such a short amount of time and he felt overwhelmed by the amount of tweets and messages that he was constantly receiving from fans (and haters).

Someone with the username “zankieftw” had messaged him quite a few times and just seeing the handle makes Zach’s heart jump a little. He never realized that “zankie” would be such a thing outside of the house and was surprised that the friendship between him and Frankie Grande was so loved by so many different people. He was constantly being asked in interviews what “zankie” was really about and he was never entirely sure how to answer. He always tried to play it off and use the excuse that it was all for the game but he knows deep down that‘s not entirely true. The truth is, he adores Frankie, and he liked the affection that Frankie gave him in the house. But it’s not like he could admit that to the world… that would be a strange thing to confess. People would think he was gay, and he wasn’t. At least, he never thought it was a possibility until meeting Frankie. He’d never met anyone like Frankie before. He was funny and smart and he just made Zach feel good. He had a way of lighting up a room and Zach quickly learned that wherever Frankie was, he wanted to be too. He’d never had a gay friend before and he wasn’t used to the constant kissing and hugging and touching that Frankie offered, but he knew that he enjoyed it. Being around Frankie was so easy and natural and he adored what they had, but when people asked about it he didn’t really know how to explain. Of course he and Frankie were friends and they would continue to be outside of the house, but Frankie was confusing to him. No one could truly understand the connection that they had. Not even Zach completely understood it. So it was easier to just play it off as “strategy” or not talk about it at all.

“Zankieftw” asks in one of her (or his?) tweets, “when are you going to see Frankie again?” and even though Zach wants to answer he deletes the question instead, closing out his browser and getting into bed for the night. He knows exactly when he’s going to see Frankie again and it twists Zach’s stomach into knots. What’s he going to say to him? How is he going to act? Is he going to want to meet Zach’s family? So many things are running through Zach’s head and he’s starting to wonder why Frankie has such an effect on him. He’s a _friend_ , Zach repeats to himself as he tries to fall asleep. Why is he over analyzing everything?

 

 

\---

 

 

After Frankie’s grandfather passed, a big portion of his family went to Florida so that they could be together during the tragic time. They had agreed to stay together until Frankie finished his show. Frankie had discovered this on finale night and had immediately changed his plans, agreeing to fly back to his parents two weeks after everything had ended.

Zach knew that Frankie would be arriving in Florida later that day and wondered if he’d even hear from him. He’d read on twitter that Frankie was headed back but he hadn’t gotten a text from him yet. Immediately after the show had ended they had exchanged numbers and texted nonstop. Frankie would throw in the typical innuendo whenever Zach said anything flirtatious and Zach had come to almost rely on those texts, checking his phone constantly to see what crazy thing Frankie was going to say next. But he hadn’t heard from Frankie as much in the last few days. He knew that was because Frankie was getting ready to come home and he had some event with Ariana to attend, but it caused some doubt in Zach’s head. He knew that he was Frankie’s best friend on the show, but now that it was over would Frankie try as hard to keep in touch with him? Was their friendship really that important to him?

Frankie had told Zach on finale night that when he was in Florida he was going to kidnap Zach and that they would be inseparable the entire time he was there but Zach wondered if Frankie had really meant that. Surely he’d be busy with his family. Zach turns off his phone and tries to think about other things.

 

He takes his brother golfing that day. They haven’t been in long time and it feels so good to be out in the fresh Florida air again. Zach tries hard not to think about his phone and just enjoy this day in peace but his thoughts keep going back to Frankie.

At about 6pm that night, once he and Peyton are back, Zach finally turns his phone on, and sees that he has five new texts. Unfortunately, none of them are from Frankie and Zach’s stomach drops a little bit. He’s not sure what he expected but he puts his phone back in his pocket and sits down to dinner. It’s only after the meal that he feels his phone vibrating again and when he looks at the screen and sees Frankie’s name he feels himself get nervous. He opens up the text and it reads “I’m getting on the plane right now and I’ll be in Florida soon! I missed you!” According to the text it was sent a few minutes ago, but Zach knows that can’t be true. According to Frankie’s tweet earlier in the day, his flight was around 12pm Florida time. Then a second text comes in that says “Just landed. Can we meet up tomorrow?” Zach smiles and realizes that the texts were probably delayed because of his flight or something and wonders what time the second one was sent. Zach starts typing a response but then a third text comes in and Zach reads it. It’s also from Frankie and it just includes a sad face emoticon with three question marks next to it and Zach feels terrible. Obviously Frankie thinks that Zach was ignoring him and Zach quickly writes out, “Yes!” and hits send, wanting to make sure that Frankie sees that one first. He feels a little stupid afterwards… did the exclamation point make him sound too eager? But then he puts it out of his head and continues writing. “I’ve missed you too.” He’s honestly not really sure what to say after that so he just leaves it and sends it through. He can’t help but analyze his own response. Should he have said that? Was he exposing too much?

He doesn’t get a text back and tries not to feel disappointed, going upstairs and occupying himself with a lot of twitter questions instead. It’s when he’s getting into bed that night that he finally gets a response from Frankie.

“See you tomorrow. :)”

Zach takes a breath and shuts his phone off. Tomorrow can’t come quick enough.

 

 

\---

 

 

Zach wakes up the next day to a number of texts but quickly skims through them to see if any are from Frankie. Sure enough there’s one sent about fifteen minutes earlier that reads “morning sleepyhead” and even though it’s simple it still makes Zach smile. It's crazy how much Frankie manages to lift Zach’s spirits. He’s not exactly a morning person but getting out of bed is much easier knowing that he’ll be seeing Frankie later today.

They text throughout the day, mostly about where they plan to meet up and other everyday things. Zach dresses casually, he knows they are just getting a late lunch and doesn’t want to look like he’s trying too hard. He tries to find something that he knows Frankie hasn’t seen him wear before. He’s not sure why he values Frankie’s opinion so much, but he does.

 

They meet halfway at a cute little restaurant that Frankie had suggested. Zach hadn’t told anyone what his plans were for the day and he hopes that Frankie hasn’t either. He knows that Frankie usually documents every moment of his life, but Zach wants just a day to themselves, without fans bombarding his twitter with questions and trying to get pictures. It’s crazy to think that Zach’s life has suddenly turned into this. He quickly checks Frankie’s twitter from his phone but Frankie hasn’t sad a word about their plans to meet and he can breathe a little bit. Maybe Frankie knows how hard all of this has been for him.

It’s not that Zach really cares what people think about him but being best friends with an openly gay man comes with its fair share of questions. A lot of people may see them together and just assume they are on a date or something; which they aren’t. Zach wonders what it would be like to date someone like Frankie. It’d be absolutely crazy. Frankie’s life is so unlike his own, but parts of it are also really exciting and Zach thinks for a second that being his boyfriend might actually be pretty fun. He pushes the thought out of his head, telling himself not to be ridiculous… it’s never going to happen. Then he wonders if Frankie is already dating someone new. If he were gay he’d be obsessed with Frankie, hell _he_ practically is, and he thinks it won’t be long until someone tries to snatch him up. A weird feeling rises in Zach’s gut when he thinks about Frankie with a boyfriend. But then he remembers early in the summer when Frankie said he didn’t really want a relationship and he can breathe a little bit easier. He’s not exactly sure why but he just doesn’t like to think about it.

 

When Zach sees Frankie his face immediately lights up. He looks just the same as he remembered, except his hair is fully blonde again. It even has the touch of pink back in it. Zach likes it that way; it makes Frankie look younger somehow. He’s clean shaven too, and Zach remembers telling Frankie once that he preferred him like that. He wonders if that’s the reason Frankie shaved.

They don’t really say anything, Frankie is just smiling at him and holds his arms out as Zach welcomes him with an embrace. Frankie fits into his arms perfectly and they stay there for what’s probably too long but Zach is so happy to see him. It’s a tiny bit awkward at first, neither really know what to say, but they sit down and Frankie’s smile widens. “You look good.” He says simply and his eyes move down Zach’s body.It makes Zach feel a little self conscious but he appreciates the attention.

“You do too.” Zach says with a smile.

“It’s nice seeing you with an actual shirt on.” Frankie jokes.

Zach laughs at that. In the house he was always running around half naked. “I thought you liked me shirtless?” Zach slips out. He doesn’t mean to flirt but with Frankie it just comes naturally.

Soon after they order their drinks and catch each other up on their lives after Big Brother. Frankie says things aren’t that much different for him, which is expected, he was already well known before he even came on the show. For Zach however, everything seemed different. Frankie tells Zach that he’s planning to stay in Florida for a while longer. His sister is extremely busy and it’s good for the family to have him around, especially his nonna. Frankie says he’s been away from his roommates for a while, they will be okay for a bit longer.

“Plus, I kinda missed you” Frankie says casually as he looks at the menu and Zach smiles once again. He missed Frankie too. More than he thought he would.

“I missed you too.” Zach says aloud and Frankie looks up at him for a second. It's brief but there’s something in the way that Frankie eyes lock on his. Zach can’t quite read what it is but then the waitress is coming over and asking for their food orders and Zach looks away. He hadn’t even looked at the menu yet.

They order their food and while they wait for it to come they talk about finale night; how much fun it was and how weird it was being outside of the house for the first time without cameras around. Frankie tells Zach that it was a blast but it kind of sucked because there were so many people around.

“They all wanted to talk to you.” Frankie pouts. “I barely got my Zach time.”

“We had a few days in jury.” Zach tries to say but Frankie’s already shaking his head.

“Not with just us.”

That much is true. Though jury had been filled with ping pong, movies, and cookie parties they didn’t get as much time together as people might have expected.

“Well, you have me all day.” Zach says again and things get quiet for a second as Frankie politely nods.

“Good, cuz I’ve got big plans for us.” Frankie finally replies and Zach wonders what he could possibly have in store.

 

 

\---

 

 

When lunch is over they’re both feeling full and Frankie smiles when Zach pats his tummy and leans back in his chair. Frankie seems so deep in thought that he doesn’t even realize that he’s staring until Zach snaps him out of his memory. “What?” He asks, with that sly smile that he always makes and Frankie just laughs.

“Nothing.” He says. “You just… you look good.”

Zach’s smile gets even bigger and he says Frankie looks good too.

“So…” Frankie says, changing subjects, “did you want to meet Ari today?”

He’d promised Zach long ago that he would introduce the two, knowing that Zach would appreciate meeting a pop star. They were supposed to meet on finale night but unfortunately Ariana couldn’t stay for long.

Zach hesitates for a minute before he responds. “Peyton will probably kill me for saying this but… maybe another time?”

Frankie looks a little disappointed.

It’s not that he doesn’t want to meet Frankie’s family, just not today. “It’s just…” Zach says, trying to explain, “I was hoping we could just hang out today… you know, catch up? Just, you and me?”

This seems to cheer Frankie up. “Yeah, that’s perfect.”

Suddenly Frankie remembers something and he tells Zach he has a gift for him back at his car. They pay the check (Frankie insists on buying and even though Zach pretends to put up a fight he lets Frankie take this one).

“You didn’t have to get me anything.” Zach says when they get back to the car, but he’s still smiling and Frankie pulls out his unwrapped gift, which is a brand new blue gators shirt, similar to the one Zach wore in the house.

“I was going to get you a pink hat but I’m sure you have a million of those by now… and I figured it couldn’t hurt to have a new one of these?”

Zach takes the shirt from Frankie, and he’s in disbelief. It’s a simple gesture but it means a lot. Of course Zach doesn’t put it past Frankie to do something like this though.

“You know me well Frankstar” Zach says with fondness, hoping Frankie doesn't mind the nickname, and takes the shirt from Frankie to look at it. But then Frankie’s grabbing the shirt from him and throwing it back in his car and before Zach can even ask Frankie says that Zach can get it later, that they’re going for a walk.

Zach doesn’t resist, he learned a while ago that it’s impossible to refuse Frankie of anything.

Not that he’d even want to.

 

 

\---

 

 

They spend the rest of the afternoon just hanging out and it’s easy and fun and Zach realizes just how much he’s missed it. He missed Frankie’s presence. But something about Frankie is a little different than normal; he’s being very reserved and polite… no crude comments like Zach is used to, and more surprising is that he rarely touches Zach. Zach wonders if maybe it’s because they’re in public. Zach appreciates that Frankie’s trying to be respectful but at the same time he misses the affection.

They don’t run into too many people, but the occasional fan does come up to them. It’s pretty even between Zach fans and Frankie fans, which surprises Zach a little but they are all extremely nice. A few fans yell “Zankie!” at them as they walk by and it makes Zach laugh. Thankfully they haven’t run into any “crazy” fans (the ones he comes into contact with on twitter occasionally), everyone is really nice and supportive. Someone asks for a photo and when Frankie puts his arm around Zach it’s almost hesitant. Zach can just feel the space between them. He hates to think it but he wonders if Frankie’s cuddling in the house really was just a part of his strategy or for TV.

He tries t shake the thought off. Then he wonders if Frankie is upset with him. After his exit interview he did tell Jeff that his affection for Frankie was “game play” and even though none of the fans believed it, maybe Frankie had? He’d talk to him about it later.

“We should go out tonight” Frankie says suddenly and Zach’s not really sure what to say.

“I don’t really have anything to wear” He says, glancing down at himself. He looks pretty casual, in khaki shorts and a simple orange tank… not exactly club ready. Frankie on the other hand looks pretty amazing.

“Then we’ll have to get you something.” He smiles, nodding his head into a clothing store they recently passed.

“No, I can’t let you keep buying me stuff” Zach says, though he appreciates the gesture.

“Come on," Frankie smiles, "I still owe you for all those Team America missions.” 

Zach laughs. He can’t help but smile being around Frankie, the guy just has such a good energy.

“Okay…” Zach finally responds and soon after he’s being dragged inside.

 

 

\---

 

 

“Stop pulling!” Frankie says to Zach later that night when they’re standing outside the club and Zach immediately drops his hands. He can’t help fidgeting, he HATES wearing jeans but Frankie insisted that Zach get them. He said he’d only seen Zach in jeans once and he needed to see it again. It made Zach blush when he said it so he wore them anyway.

Zach remembered that day in the house clearly. It was when Frankie had been “Frank” the entire night. Zach loved all of Frankie’s characters and Frank was extremely entertaining. But he still preferred Frankie.

 

Once they get inside they are overwhelmed by the crowd and if it weren’t for Frankie’s arm clasped tightly around Zach’s wrist, pulling him along, he wouldn’t be able to get anywhere. He’s lived in Florida his entire life yet he’s never been here before. The club isn’t exactly the easiest to get into and Zach wonders if Frankie’s social status helped or if Frankie really is just that persuasive. He’s betting on the second.

There are a ton of beautiful girls around and he can feel their eyes on him. He wonders if it’s because they recognize him or if they simply just find him attractive. To be totally honest he’s not really interested in hooking up with anyone tonight. Girls at clubs aren’t exactly his type. He’s not really sure what his type is but not that… He’d rather just ‘bro’ out tonight and hang out with Frankie. They always have fun when they’re together.

The hours pass and Zach barely notices the time going by, he’s having such a blast. It gets a little awkward for Zach when guys keep hitting on Frankie and Zach isn’t surprised that Frankie manages to get more attention than him, even at a straight club. One guy in particular won’t stop touching Frankie’s arm and talking close in his ear and it makes Zach a little uncomfortable. Not because the guy is gay, (being friends with Frankie has opened his eyes to a lot of things) but there’s a different feeling floating around his chest that he can’t quite figure out. It reminds him of the times that Frankie would flirt with Caleb in the house.

Maybe it’s fucked up but he just likes being Frankie’s focus. He misses it when all the attention isn’t on him. Maybe that makes him a horrible person but he doesn’t care. This night was supposed to be about him and Frankie catching up wasn’t it? It’s not ridiculous to want this time for himself.

 

Later when they are sitting at the bar ordering drinks Frankie leans right into him. “Do you wanna dance?”

Zach’s not sure. He’s danced with Frankie numerous times in the house but here it’s a little different. There are so many people around and it’s loud and he feels stupid.

Frankie can see his hesitation. “Come onnnn, you’re such a good dancer, daddy.” Frankie says in his Marilyn voice and it makes Zach laugh.

Zach has a few drinks in him and he’s not sure if it’s the liquid courage in his stomach or if it’s the way that Frankie is looking at him but finally says okay. “Finish this first” Frankie insists, holding the rest of Zach’s drink up to his face. Zach hesitates for a second but then caves, tilting his head back and opening his mouth enough for Frankie to pour the rest inside. It reminds Zach of the “BB Rager’ competition, when he did the same thing to Frankie and something stirs in the pit of his gut.

A little bit of alcohol spills onto Zach’s neck and they laugh. Before Zach even knows what’s happening Frankie’s wiping it off with his fingers, his touch warm to Zach’s skin. Zach gets a chill just from the contact, but it feels good, Frankie being this close to him again. “Should I lick it off?” Frankie whispers, inches from his face.

“Frankieee.” Zach laughs, not exactly saying no. He wonders if Frankie will do it anyway, but he doesn’t… instead he apologizes.

“Sorry, it’s kind of a habit to hit on you. And maybe if you weren’t so sexy tonight….”

“It’s okay.” Zach interrupts, trying not to smile too big, “You can flirt.”

Frankie’s eyes light up and he says “You like it?”

Zach laughs again, looking downward. He’s never exactly sure how to respond to Frankie, but again, he doesn’t deny it. “You can touch me too, you know…” Zach says before he even realizes what he’s saying and Frankie just looks at him, his dark eyes shining in this light.

“Good, I wasn’t sure if you wanted me to.” So that explains things.

Zach’s happy that they’ve cleared everything up.

“Come on.” Frankie says, grabbing Zach’s hand, this time intertwining their fingers together before pulling him onto the dance floor. It takes a few more drinks for Zach to actually get into it but soon he’s dancing and having a blast.

The gap between he and Frankie seems to get smaller and smaller as the night progresses. Frankie grabs his hand and twirls him around and Zach can’t help but laugh and play along. There’s something about Frankie he just can’t put his finger on, but he knows he loves being around him. Frankie just makes him feel good, like he can do what he wants and be who he wants.

Frankie’s dancing closer to him and touching him everywhere, his neck, his arms, is lower back, and Zach thinks that maybe he should pull away but he doesn’t want to. No one is even paying attention to them so Zach just lets it happen. Then Frankie’s behind him, his chest pressed tightly to Zach’s back and Frankie’s arms around his stomach, pushing their bodies together. Frankie’s hips are right up against Zach’s backside and Zach can feel every part of Frankie against him. He knows that Frankie is turned on right now. It’s not the first time he’s felt it, in the house they would cuddle and it happened pretty often, for both of them, but here it feels even more intimate.

“You’re so hot” Frankie whispers right into Zach’s ear. Zach isn’t sure if he means temperature wise or just in general but his is voice is all raspy and low and it does something to Zach. He hates to admit that he’s turned on but the truth is that it’s been happening since day one. Zach’s never been attracted to another guy before but Frankie is just so confident and unique. He knows exactly who he is. And he does have an amazing body that Zach can’t help but stare at. Frankie catches him looking and Zach just giggles. When he feels nervous it just comes out. He wants to tell Frankie everything that he’s feeling… he’s wanted to for a long time, but he’s scared. He got close when they were in jury but he chickened out. He knows that Frankie would completely understand but he’s scared to open that conversation up.

Sometimes it’s just easier to pretend.

Then suddenly Frankie’s releasing him and Zach immediately misses the contact. When Zach turns around he can see that Frankie’s whispering to guy a behind him, the same one from earlier that wouldn’t stop touching him. They laugh and then suddenly they’re looking at Zach. “What?” Zach asks, and Frankie shakes his head, laughing.

“Nothing, he just… he asked if you were my boyfriend.” Frankie smiles and it’s a nothing comment but Zach’s stomach twists.

Immediately Zach responds, “no, we’re just friends.”

He’s not even sure if that’s exactly true but he says it anyway. At this point it’s just habit to deny it. He regrets saying anything at all though once he sees Frankie’s face fall. He knows that he’s hurt him, and probably led him on the entire night, but he’s not sure what he was supposed to have said. Then Frankie’s face changes and he responds to the guy, “He doesn’t play for our team.” It sounds a little bitter and Zach can’t blame him for phrasing things that way but it also stings a little bit.

Frankie gives the guy his complete attention and Zach suddenly feels very uncomfortable. Now he’s alone on the floor and he’s not sure what he’s supposed to. He kind of just stands there awkwardly and finds his eyes going back to Frankie. The guy is now touching Frankie and dancing really close, his face buried into Frankie’s neck. It’s too much for Zach to handle and he yells over the noise that he’s going to get another drink, rushing off the dance floor in a hurry.

He sits at the bar, orders and then drowns himself in thought. He’s not even sure why he’s upset. Obviously this was going to happen. When you go out with Frankie J. Grande you have to realize that he’ll be the center of attention. Of course guys are going to hit on him. And why wouldn’t Frankie reciprocate?

Maybe Zach shouldn’t have come. Maybe this entire night was a terrible idea. Maybe their lives are just too different.

 

Zach sits there no longer than maybe 10 minutes before Frankie’s coming up behind him. “Drunk yet?” He asks with that cheery voice he’s always sporting, like nothing is wrong.

“No…” Zach says quietly. “Surprisingly sober.” Zach isn’t sure if that’s true but it definitely feels like it, after what he’s just witnessed.

“What’s wrong?” Frankie asks more seriously, sitting down next to Zach, his body faced directly at him. Zach hates that Frankie knows him so well.

“Nothing.” He responds shortly.

“Doesn’t seem like it.” Frankie pries but Zach isn’t going to budge.

“Just getting kind of tired.” Zach tries to smile but he can’t seem to force it. “Where’s your new boyfriend?” He asks sourly, finally turning to Frankie. He didn’t exactly mean for it to come out that way, or at all, but it does and it’s too late to take it back now.

Frankie just stares at him for a second before he responds. “Why do you care?”

Zach immediately goes on the defense “I don’t.”

Frankie doesn’t respond and it’s strangely awkward and tense but Zach’s just not really sure what to do. He can’t exactly tell Frankie not to hang out with him.

“Let me know when you want to go.” Frankie says softly, brushing Zach’s arm in comfort before heading back out onto the floor.

Zach can still feel the touch of his fingers lingering on his skin once Frankie's left. He joins what’s-his-face on the dance floor and Zach analyzes the guy. He’s bigger than Frankie and Zach both, with muscles similar to Caleb’s and Zach never would have guessed he was even gay. He certainly doesn’t seem like Frankie’s type. He’s definitely not Zach’s type.

Did Zach really just think that? Is he really judging another man’s level of attractiveness? Being around Frankie is confusing. But the truth is that Zach’s never been into guys and he’s never even thought about guys in that way until he met Frankie. Frankie is just different.

Frankie and Caleb 2.0 are dancing again, their faces extremely close and Zach wonders if he’s going to try to go in for a kiss. Then Zach briefly imagines what it would be like to kiss Frankie. He assumes that Frankie is probably a really good kisser; after all, he’s good at everything he does. Zach has these thoughts randomly and it scares him, so he tries to push the thought away.

Watching them together is starting to piss Zach off. And before he even realizes what he’s doing, he walks right up to them. His hands seem to be moving on their own as he tugs on Frankie’s shirt, pulling him away roughly. He doesn’t even have to say anything and Frankie’s following him off the floor. Zach pulls him to a darker corner of the club and Frankie’s actually laughing, “What’s going on?”

“What are you doing? Are you trying to make me jealous?” Zach asks and Frankie laughs again.

“What? No… “ He gets really close and tries to look Zach in the eye even though its dark. “Are you?”

Zach ignores the question and continues to pry, “Were you going to hook up with him?”

“I don’t know” Frankie says honestly. “Why?”

“Doesn’t seem like your type.” Zach responds.

“Oh, really?” Frankie smiles and it’s starting to tick Zach off again. Why does he think this is so funny?

“This was supposed to be our night to hang out.” Zach yells over the noise and Frankie leans in close, getting right in Zach’s ear.

“Is that all this about?”

“Yeah” Zach responds, looking down. He knows he’s being cowardly by not admitting the truth but he just can’t reveal anything yet.

“Okay.” Frankie says simply. Zach appreciates that Frankie doesn’t push him into anything, that he doesn’t expect him to say something that he’s not ready to.

“Do you want to go home?” Frankie asks again and Zach shakes his head no. “Do you want to come to my house?” He tries again. It’s a simple suggestion but it feels like there is something more to it.

Zach hesitates; he’s just not sure he wants to see Frankie’s entire family. He’s not sure he wants to answer all their questions. Even though it’s late and they could be asleep by now, he doesn’t want to deal with it in the morning. But he doesn’t exactly want to go home either.

“Okay…” Frankie responds, silently understanding, “We can stay at hotel?” It’s an innocent question, Zach can tell that Frankie isn’t trying to imply anything, but the way that it comes out is still kind of sexy. “I have a friend that works at a really nice place down the road who always lets me stay there. We could just hang out tonight?”

Zach can’t help but feel nervous but he definitely doesn’t want the night to end. “Okay.” He says quietly, and he wonders if Frankie can feel the tension between them.

“Okay, let me just pee first and we can go.”

Frankie grabs Zach’s head and Zach thinks for a second that Frankie is going to kiss him but he kisses Zach on the neck instead. It’s quick, like he used to do in the house, but it’s a little bit more sexual this time and Zach finds himself leaning into it.

 

 

\---

 

 

When they finally get into their room Zach feels like he’s almost completely sobered up. He looks around and is relieved to see that there are two beds. Not that he should have a reason to be afraid of anything, after all he agreed to this. But he can’t help but feel the weird charged energy in the room.

Frankie immediately begins undressing and Zach tries his hardest to look away. He doesn’t want Frankie to see his eyes wandering.

“Crap, I don’t have anything to sleep in.” Zach says quietly to himself.

It’s clearly loud enough for Frankie to hear because a second later he’s saying “Just sleep naked.”

Zach isn’t sure if he’s joking or not but he laughs anyway. He unbuttons his pants and removes his shirt. It’s like he can feel Frankie’s eyes on him but he ignores it and climbs into bed. Thankfully he has boxers on today and he quickly gets underneath his covers.

He’s not sure why he’s feeling so embarrassed. Frankie has seen him almost naked before, with the few times he’s tried sneaking up on Zach in the shower, but tonight things are just different.

It’s strange being in a room with Frankie again. Zach thinks back to all the times he and Frankie shared a bed and his thoughts roam to the nights spent in the HOH with Cody. That first night with the three of them was the first time that Zach really felt something more, the first time he actually admitted to himself that his feelings were further along then he’d even realized.

“I forgot how much I missed you.” Frankie says suddenly and Zach turns to look at him. Zach is about to say that he’s missed Frankie too but then Frankie’s continuing, “today was fun.”

They chat for a bit after that. Frankie says that he wants to be best friends forever and wants Zach to do videos with him and travel with him and other things and Zach agrees. He would love that. He knows he wants Frankie in his life for a long time.

“I missed our cuddles.” Frankie says cutely and Zach can tell that he’s trying to be funny but Zach misses it too.

“So do I, dude.” He responds and cringes at the ‘dude’ but somehow it feels necessary. He can’t be too obvious.

“Can we have a quick cuddle sesh?” Frankie asks and Zach laughs.

“Cuddle buddies?”

It’s not exactly a yes but Frankie takes it that way and Zach is thankful when Frankie climbs into bed next to him, snuggling right into his arms. The bed is small but they fit perfectly together and Frankie wraps his legs between Zach’s, instantly keeping him warm. Zach is just relieved there are no camera’s around.

He wonders if Frankie can feel his heart racing.

 

They lay quietly for a while and Zach’s mind on overdrive, wondering what Frankie is thinking about.

“Am I hurting your arm?” Frankie whispers and Zach immediately says no.

“It’s perfect.” He says and instantly another flashback moment hits, to when Frankie said the exact thing to him in the house. “You’re perfect” Zach continues, wondering if he’s said too much.

Frankie sits up, putting a hand on Zach’s chest and looks right at him. “Do you want to talk?”

Zach knows exactly what Frankie is referring to. Just before he was evicted from the house he and Frankie had a brief moment where Zach basically implied they could have a conversation outside of the house. But now that the moment is finally here Zach’s not sure he’s ready to take the plunge.

“Not yet.” He says quietly, hoping that Frankie will understand.

Frankie sighs and lays his head back down. “Okay.” He says and Zach can tell that he’s probably a little disappointed, but he knows that he gets it. Zach puts a hand on his back and idly starts rubbing, hoping to sooth him a little.

Eventually they fall asleep and Zach isn’t complaining. Frankie is keeping him warm and the two sleep through the night.

 

 

\---

 

 

 

By morning they have shifted away from each other but are still sleeping fairly close and Zach wakes to find Frankie asleep next to him, only inches from his face. He looks so serene and peaceful and Zach can’t help but reach out and touch the hair that’s fallen on Frankie’s face. Frankie stirs at the contact and Zach knows he’s pushing things too far and should pull his hand away but he can’t.

“Morning” Frankie says softly and Zach smiles back at him.

Frankie turns over and grabs Zach’s hand from behind him, wrapping his arms tightly around his waist. Zach allows Frankie to do this, holding even tighter and pushing his body right behind Frankie’s, his instincts taking over.

For a few minutes neither of them stirs but then Zach can feel Frankie ribbing circles on his arm, scooting his body back even further into Zach. Zach can feel Frankie’s ass right against his crotch and Zach’s hands grip Frankie’s hips. He’s not exactly stopping Frankie, at this point he’s given up on resisting him and Frankie does it again, making Zach moan lightly. It feels so good and Zach can’t help himself.

He knows he should probably stop this from going any further but he can’t seem to pull away, not with Frankie doing _that_. It’s quiet in the room and it’s just the two of them and it feels right, so Zach is just going to go with it. No one has to know about this except for them.

Frankie’s breathing heavier now and he sounds so sexy, Zach’s never heard him like this before and it’s turning him on. Zach can feel himself beginning to get hard and he leans in, head resting against the back of Frankie’s neck. Before he can even think about what he’s doing he’s pressing his lips there, kissing softly.

He knows there’s no going back now, he’s crossed the line and Frankie knows it too. 

Frankie flinches a little at the contact but then immediately reaches to grab Zach’s hand, interlocking their fingers. Zach’s pushing against Frankie now too and they’ve seemed to work up a synchronized motion together. Frankie brings both of their hands to his mouth, kissing Zach’s hand slowly and seductively. Zach lets him do it and then suddenly Frankie’s letting go and turning around, finally facing Zach.

Zach scoots back a little, staring directly at Frankie and waits for him to do something. Zach can feel hands on his shoulders and he’s being pushed down, his back hitting the bed gently and Frankie moves over him. For a second he thinks that Frankie is finally going to kiss him but he dips his head down instead, his lips finding the small spot of Zach’s lower stomach. Zach lost the little bit of weight he gained while on the show but he still can’t help but feel a little self conscious as Frankie places a kiss there, moving up slowly. Frankie trails kisses all the way up, first on his chest, then makes his way to Zach’s collar bone and finally lands on Zach’s neck. This is all so new and exciting and Zach can barely move, he can’t believe just how amazing it feels. He can feel Frankie’s hand thread through his hair as he continues to kiss up Zach’s neck, gently sucking. Zach absently wonders if it’s going to make a mark, but at this point he doesn’t even care anymore. He loves how it feels.

“Zach…” Frankie whispers his name gently and Zach opens his eyes to see Frankie’s brown ones staring down at him. “Touch me.” He says.

Zach can’t move, he’s not sure what Frankie means, but then his mind is put to rest when Frankie takes control and places Zach’s hand on his body, near his lower back. Frankie’s wearing a t-shirt but Zach can feel a patch of skin were his shirt has ridden up and his body feels warm to the touch. Moving his hand downward, Zach lets his palm cup the curve of Frankie’s ass through his briefs. It’s definitely strange, feeling a man’s body underneath his fingertips, but it feels good too… different.

Frankie’s made his way to the edge of Zach’s jaw by now, sucking gently on his ear. It tickles a little but Zach can’t manage to giggle, this definitely isn’t funny.

Zach is tired of waiting any longer and he shifts his head sideways, his forehead gently knocking into Frankie’s. He hopes that Frankie understands what he wants and when Frankie eyes shift downwards, Zach knows that he has. The moment is so charged, he knows that Frankie’s been waiting for it for a while, which probably explains why he’s so hesitant. Deciding to go just for it, Zach leans up instead and finally closes the gap between them. He can’t take the suspense anymore and his lips brush gently against Frankie’s, pressing softly. It’s soft and quick and Zach pulls away, waiting for Frankie’s response. Frankie leans down and captures Zach’s lips with his again, this time pressing harder. Kissing Frankie for the first time feels so new and strange but also incredible and he wants to keep doing it. He can feel Frankie prying his lips open slowly; feel Frankie’s tongue flicking softly against his bottom lip, trying to grant access. Zach opens his mouth wider, and places a hand behind Frankie’s head, pulling him in and deepening the kiss. He can’t believe they are actually doing this. He never expected his life to turn out this way.

There are too many thoughts running through Zach’s mind, but he doesn’t want to over analyze anything right now. He just wants to go with the flow and enjoy this. He thinks back to Frankie describing his first time hooking up with a guy and wonders if this is anything like that. Somehow Zach can’t imagine that hooking up with any other guy would feel the same though. It’s just _Frankie_. Frankie is making him feel like this.

Then Frankie’s on top of him and he’s moving their bodies together, hips pressing right into Zach’s and Zach can feel himself getting even harder. “I’ve wanted to do this for so long” Frankie whispers between kisses.

Zach hesitates for a second but then responds, “Me too.”

He loves that they can be doing this without all the pressure. He wasn’t ready to have the “talk” and Frankie completely understood. He always understands.

Frankie pauses for a second and Zach is about to ask him what’s wrong but then Frankie’s hands are on Zach’s boxers, playing with the elastic waistband.

“Can I…?” Frankie asks, eyes moving downwards and Zach isn’t entirely sure what he’s implying but he can guess. Zach only nods and before he can even register what’s happening, Frankie’s pulling them down and off.

Zach tries not to freak out, but he feels so exposed and vulnerable right now. Thankfully Frankie makes him feel comfortable and smiles at Zach, kissing him softly and putting him at ease. But then Zach can feel fingers on him, moving slowly up and down at first and then quickening his pace in time. It feels so fucking amazing and Zach can’t help but look down, watching as Frankie strokes him.

“You’re so beautiful.” Frankie says quietly and it makes Zach feel so good. Frankie really does know what he’s doing and as Zach can feel himself getting closer his mind starts racing.

As Frankie continues to pump his hand, Zach starts thinking about their future and potentially going even further than this and almost freaks him out but watching Frankie now puts his mind at ease. It’s Frankie. Of course he wants this.

Moments pass and Frankie’s kissing his neck again and stroking even harder and Zach can’t help the noises that are coming from his mouth. He can barely think straight as he feels his orgasm rising in the pit of his stomach. Frankie’s whispering dirty things into his ear and its turning him on more than he ever expected. He probably should try to hold off a little bit longer, drag this out, but he can’t help himself.

He grips Frankie by the arm as a warning before he’s finally releasing, white coating Frankie’s fingers and his own stomach.

He’s so overwhelmed right now and he can feel Frankie’s hand loosen, which he’s thankful for. He’s so sensitive and needs to catch his breath.

Frankie collapses on top of him, burying his head into Zach’s neck and allowing them to both breathe. They don’t say anything for a while but eventually they have to move. Frankie grabs Zach’s shirt from beside the bed and wipes them off, then helps Zach gets his boxers back up and in place.

He knows that Frankie is hard right now, he could feel it moments ago, and he knows he should probably do something about it but he’s not sure he can reciprocate just yet. They’ve already gone so far tonight.

“Are you…” Zach begins but it’s like Frankie can read his mind and he interrupts.

“It’s fine… I’ll take care of it later…”

Zach can’t help but feel guilty but he knows that Frankie understands... knows that Frankie is willing to go slow with him.

“That was so fucking hot.” Frankie says with a laugh, his arms once again finding Zach’s body and wrapping around him.

“Yeah.” Zach says briefly and just stares at Frankie. Still in disbelief over what happened.

“I wanted to taste you too, but I didn’t want to push things too far.” Frankie says quietly and Zach can feel his face getting hot. Just imagining Frankie with his lips on him makes Zach blush.

“Maybe next time.” Zach teases.

“Was it okay?” Frankie asks and it’s cute seeing him this way.

“It was perfect.” Zach responds quietly and kisses Frankie again, trying to reassure him. “You’re… really good at that.”

“Duh.” Frankie replies and they both laugh. Things are so easy between them, and the moment is completely blissful. Zach doesn’t want it to end.

“Eventually…” Frankie begins, his eyes shifting downwards, “we’re going to have to talk about this though.”

“I know…” Zach responds. He knows that he can't keep stringing Frankie along. He knows that they’ll have to figure out where they stand and what they are. He knows that he wants to be with Frankie… whatever that means exactly. He’s not ready for the world to know but hopefully Frankie will be there to help him figure things out when the time is right. “I just want to enjoy a few days with just us being us you know? Without things getting crazy.”

“Okay.” Frankie smiles at him and Zach knows that he gets it. They kiss again.

“You know though,” Frankie continues, “I’m not letting you out of my sight these next few weeks.”

Zach laughs and presses their lips together. It feels so natural now and Zach can imagine himself doing this for a long time.

“I don’t want you to,” he responds, kissing Frankie again and again.

**Author's Note:**

> If you follow my tumblr (zankieupdates) then you know this wasn't EXACTLY like the idea I originally had, but it's pretty close.
> 
> There may POSSIBLY be a part 2 where things go further but I felt it was more realistic to start slow. Hope you guys liked it! :) I had a blast writing.
> 
> PLEASE NEVER SHOW THIS TO ZANKIE OR ANYONE IN THEIR FAMILIES. I WOULD DIE OF EMBARRASSMENT.


End file.
